


Come Back to Me

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Series: RoyEd Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Reunions can be bittersweet, but they're a test to see how much you truly love someone.Prompt Seven: Free day/Catch up day





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡ this is the end of RoyEd week T_T I had so much fun this week and I hope you enjoy this too ! Please have some tooth rotting fluff hehe
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The snow looks animated as it blows in the wind. Snowflakes take to the air in a majestic dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks to their own orchestral rustling. As the wind calms, the dance ends and the snowflakes land to form new pools that look identical to the ones they were previously in before they started to frolic. Edward sighs softly as he looks out the window, watching the snowfall as it doesn't have a care in the world.

He's been on edge all week after the news reported that the soldiers who were on a six year black ops mission are finally coming back home, and Edward is anxious as well as excited. The television is only background noise until the omega hears something about the war, quickly getting him to raise the volume.

"Shit. SHIT!! I can't miss this!" Edward nearly yanks off his artificial leg as he throws himself onto the sofa to watch the news report.

_ "We have just been updated that our troops will be returning from the battlefield very soon. We have won the long fought war against the threat on Japan. Thanks to the special ops group led by Admiral Roy Mustang, enemy forces were driven back into surrender. Unfortunately, we do not have any more details to share at the moment, but we will shortly. For now, anyone with a soldier coming home, your long wait will finally be over!!” _

"Fucking finally…" Edward releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I hate how much I love that military obsessed bastard…"

_ Who am I kidding? I fucking love that piece of shit alpha. _

Edward was twenty when Roy left for the mission, and now he's twenty-six years old. The past six years have been an absolute nightmare without his mate. Having a mate in the military, an Admiral no less, isn’t easy because the blonde will never know for sure if his lover will make it home safely.

The Christmas decorations are up, but they don't mean anything anymore. Edward doesn't pay them any mind now that he knows in a few hours the love of his life is coming home. The house he calls home is waiting for a tall ravenette alpha with onyx eyes, and the blonde is so eager his emotions can't be put into words. Edward doesn't get much sleep last night, but he's somehow full of energy once it's morning. His excitement can even give Alphonse's brightness a run for his money. Anyone would be after their mate was gone for six years.

_ Come back to me… Roy _

Roy smiles softly to himself as he quietly lets himself into his home. Everything is still the same except for the decorations, and he knows Edward only put them up to please Alphonse. He knows his mate must have been miserable over the past six years, but Roy couldn't help the situation. The mission was only meant to take three years then it became six.

In order not to disturb Edward, Roy quietly takes off his boots and sets them aside in the mud room then hangs up the keys on the hooks by the door, almost feeling out of place in his own home. As he heads to their bedroom, Roy is trying his best not to make a sound before climbing into bed next to Edward. 

Without moving too much after climbing into bed, Roy carefully brushes soft blonde bangs away from his mate's face and places a tender kiss to Edward's forehead. It took a long time for Edward to feel comfortable with giving and receiving affection openly without an incentive or complaint. Roy never complained about having to initiate cuddling or even kissing because he loved and still loves the fiery attitude. Others would had been quick to leave Edward for being arrogant and closed off.

Just as the first bit of the morning chill creeps under Roy's pale blue shirt, Edward's hand moves around his middle. The blonde's hand is warm and oddly soft despite the calluses on them. Within seconds Edward's body moulds into Roy's, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. Roy has never let another person get close to him like this, but his omega is different. The warmth surrounding Edward is something that the blonde has been  _ desperate  _ for. However he hasn't felt someone in bed with him for years, so feeling a body next to him makes Edward's eyes snap open.

“M-Mustang?! Oh my fucking god… you're back. Holy shit, please don't tell me this is a dream…" Edward gasps softly at the sight of  _ his  _ mate in their bed, hating the tears forming in his eyes as the alpha's frankincense scent wraps around him like a warm embrace. 

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping, and I just climbed into our bed to hold you." Roy whispers and brings Edward to his chest, sighing in relief as elderflower rushes up his nose and spreads warmth throughout his body quickly. "I'm home, Beautiful."

"W-Welcome home, Mustang."

Edward doesn't want to open his eyes once he closes them fearing that if he opens them Roy won't be there. His heart flutters at the sensation of the alpha's hands cupping his cheeks. A moan nearly escapes Edward's mouth as Roy presses their lips together for a tender kiss. As the kiss begins to deepen, Edward’s small hand lazily work its way around Roy's arm, back, chest, and even his abs, feeling each crevasse, each line along his mate's perfect physique. At the same time, Roy's hands venture over the omega's curved body, exploring as if touching for the first time. 

They pull apart when the need for air becomes too strong and open their eyes. Roy slowly leans in then softly kisses up and down Edward's neck as he listens to the little whimpers of anticipation. Roy works his way back to Edward's tender, kiss swollen lips before rolling over so he's hovering over his mate.

“Roy…” Edward sighs fondly as he caves in to desire, turns his head to give Roy better access to his creamy neck and allows himself to be marked by the love of his life. He wants a constant reminder that isn't dreaming and knows they shouldn't have sex first thing in the morning, but it feels too good to stop. “P-Please don't stop.”

_ I miss your touch so much…  _ The thoughts in his mind fly away as Roy presses their lips together once more and nearly knocks all wind from Edward's lungs as the older man pours all of the ever-burning passion into the kiss. Edward hardly has a moment to react before Roy presses his tongue to the seam of the omega's lips. And at the grant of access, that very tongue delves inside Edward's mouth. The blonde raises his arm to reach up and tangle around his mate's strong neck. Without any warning, he pulls away for air and arches up into Roy's broad chest, moaning from the contact of body heat against his own.

Roy is grateful Edward still hates wearing boxers to bed for more reasons than one, but for now he's going to leave his shirt on the shorter male while they have lazy morning sex. Roy decides to worship Edward a little as a silent apology once he settles between his lover's silky soft thighs and he doesn't hesitate to run his smooth tongue along Edward's quivering hole slowly. The slow pace is already driving his beloved insane with arousal, especially when it's no secret between them that Roy will always love the taste of his slick. 

Edward's moans begin to escalate as he feels Roy's tongue disappear inside him. The sensation gradually becomes too unbearable as Edward grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, not bothering to hold back his voice and Roy absolutely  _ loves  _ getting his stubborn omega to fall apart just for him.

“Baby, fuck me… please.” Edward's composure is falling apart despite being half asleep and now heavily aroused, knowing there's slick pooling on the bed. 

“Edward, you're the most beautiful person in the world. I'm sorry for being gone so long.” Roy says lowly and closes the distance between them, kissing Edward's lips deeply after lowering his boxers and pants to reveal his aching cock.

_ I can't tell him how much I love how big he is…  _ Edward thinks as he feels himself being pleasantly stretched as Roy's cock pushes into him slowly. He is also incredibly grateful that he didn't need too much prep and got wet easily because he wouldn't have been able to wait any longer. When Roy starts to move, Edward can't help but melt as they make love.

Edward can feel every languid thrust each time Roy slides into him and feels every time Roy pulls out so only the tip remains inside. The breathy moans Edward lets out come from him enjoying and savoring every time their hips slammed against each other. Every kiss Roy places onto Edward's lips or onto his neck, melts into a puddle of pleasure and pure love.

Gentle moans and the aroma of their activities eventually fill the room as they continue to make love to each other until they both reach their peaks. The sensation of Roy's knot swelling inside him still drives Edward's senses especially since he's been craving the extra stretch. 

The atmosphere slowly cools down as both Roy and Edward come down from their euphoric high. Neither of the two were ready to move –nor are they able to for a while- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths.

_ Please don't let this be a dream.  _ Edward's silently prays for the first time and blushes slightly when he feels Roy laying on top of him without pulling out, pushing the cum deeper inside. The sensation is amazing despite the deadweight of the alpha on him. The corners of his mouth rise up as his mouth is concealed by Roy's shoulder and Edward begins caressing up and down his lover's back steadily before he whispers:

"Thank you for coming back to me safely. I love you…"


End file.
